In Heaven
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: Hola este es mi Primer One-Shot el cual está basado en una canción con el mismo nombre. Tenía tiempo queriendo hacer esta historia pero no sabía cómo ni por dónde. XD pasen y lean.


Hola este es mi Primer One-Shot el cual está basado en una canción con el mismo nombre. Tenía tiempo queriendo hacer esta historia pero no sabía cómo ni por dónde. XD

Lo subrayado es lo pensado o dicho por Usagi/Serena.

Entre comillas la letra de la canción.

Y lo demás es pensado por Mamoru/Darien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noviembre 2010<strong>_

Me levante temprano, me bañe y me vestí con el traje que había preparado desde la noche anterior. Este día era importante, era una oportunidad como ninguna. Llevaba toda mi vida preparándome para una oportunidad así, sabía que había dejado muchas cosas de lado y solo me había centrado en mi sueño. En mi meta.

_Muchas veces me dejaste aun lado. Siempre era el trabajo._

Salí de casa mientras me acomodaba el reloj y llegue a la junta antes de tiempo para preparar todo. La presentación debía ser un éxito.

_Continuamente peleábamos. Ya no hacia otra cosa que llorar. Que reclamarte._

Mi teléfono sonó varias veces antes de comenzar, pero no conteste ninguna de sus llamadas. Hacía tiempo que ya ni siquiera parecía que tenía una relación con Usagi. Cuando todos ingresaron a la sala puse el teléfono en silencio. No tenía tiempo para pelear de nuevo. Mi meta estaba cerca.

_Siempre era igual. Quedábamos y nunca llegabas. Estoy tan cansada. Hay días que pienso que no puedo más._

Todo estaba perfecto. Mi presentación era un éxito. Pero no dejaba de llamar. Intente ignorarlo. Pero siempre eras tan persistente. Seguí la presentación como si nada.

_Pero hoy realmente ya no puedo._

Todo fue un éxito. El mejor día.

_**Agosto 2011**_

En las noches aun me atormenta. El recuerdo de ese ese día. El día que creí sería el mejor de mi vida. Cuando después de la presentación y de dejar de recibir llamadas tuyas, suspire feliz. Hasta que una llamada de un número desconocido llego.

**—Buen día, hablo con el joven Mamoru Chiba. **

**—Sí, dígame.**

**—Hablamos del departamento de policía en Minato, para informarle sobre Tsukino Usagi. Ella cruzo cuando la luz estaba en siga deteniéndose a media calle, el auto no pudo esquivarla. Ella murió.—**El teléfono resbalo de mis manos.

_"Yo…ni siquiera pude verla por última vez. Y solo la deje ir lejos."_

Esta noche esa llamada se repetía en mis sueños. Atormentándome. Agobiándome. Recordándome que te había fallado. Como una herida permanente en mi interior. Imaginaba como tus lágrimas debieron caer por tus mejillas cuando decidiste caminar por la calle y detenerse ahí.

_Voy a irme ahora..._

_Volveré pronto así que… _

_¡No! Tú no sabes cuánto te amo..._

_Te amo..._

Desperté sobresaltado antes de que mi despertador sonara, nuestro retrato le hacía compañía desacomodado sobre mi mesa de noche, al igual que el florero seco a su lado. Mi casa se sentía vacía y triste.

_"No puedo decir nada en este momento, el milagro que eras parece toda una fantasía."_

Me levante de la cama fría y camine hasta mi refrigerador vacío. Salí a trabajar, conduciendo de forma autómata.

_"Su última imagen poco a poco en mis recuerdos parece estar hundiéndose"_

Llego a mi oficina gris e intento dejar todo mi dolor atrás. Reviso mi agenda. Cumplo con mi trabajo. Envolviéndome de todo para no pensar.

_"¿Me estarás mirando desde algún lugar? Incluso si me arrepiento, ya es tarde, no poder verte más."_

La fotografía guardada en mi cajón saca las sombras de mis recuerdos húmedos con mis lágrimas. Paso los días en la oficina mirando el tiempo pasar, preguntándome si estás viendo, queriendo decirte lo que no pude decir en el tiempo en que te tuve a mi lado. Ya no sonrió. Ya no vivo. Solo sigo porque es mi castigo.

_"Lo siento, pero no pude."_

La sonrisa que adorna mi rostro, no llega a mis ojos, trabajo y trabajo para volver simplemente cansado. Salgo a correr por las noches para intentar no pensar, no soñar, no olvidar.

_"Todo viene a sacudirme al esperar un poco más y al deambular a través de mis sueños. Me temo que al final voy a cerrar mis ojos hacia ti."_

Corro hasta que ya no puedo. Corro hasta que me falta el aire. Corro intentando que el dolor de mi cuerpo iguale a mi dolor interior. Me detengo hasta que encuentro donde detenerme.

_"No te vayas, no te vayas. ¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado? Mentiras, puras mentiras. No escucho nada. Te amo, te amo. ¿No puedes mostrarme esas palabras? Te amo, te amo. ¿Me amarías otra vez?"_

Entro en la tienda y en la caja observo a un niño sin dinero observando un caramelo. Compre una botella de agua y el caramelo, salgo a la mesa fuera de la tienda, al salir respiro el aire frío, me estiro.

—**Señor**—el niño está mi lado llevando en sus manos la paleta. ¿Querrá agradecerme? Pero no—.** Si pudieras volver al pasado ¿Qué es lo que más desearías hacer?—**me encuentro sorprendido e irónicamente sonrió.

**—Bueno—**lo único que viene a mi mente eres tu sonriendo, resultándose imposible el no sonreír al ver que tu imagen esta tan fresca en mi**—, Quiero cuidar a alguien especial para mí. Hay muchas cosas que no hice—**la tristeza me llena nuevamente y la sonrisa se desvanece—**. Pequeño, hablando de eso…—**no estaba, el niño se había ido.

Me he dado cuenta de que es casi media noche y él está solo, me levanto apresurado e intento buscarlo. Pero no logro encontrarlo. Regreso a casa para bañarme y dormir, esperando no soñar con tu rostro triste.

_"No pude decirte, realmente no pude hacerlo. En el momento que estuviste a mi lado. Lo siento pero no pude"_

Dormí hasta que mi despertador sonó, hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba, descanse tan bien, cuanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Perezosamente lo golpeo haciendo vibrar nuestra fotografía y las rosas en pleno botón. Camino con hambre hacia el refrigerador lleno de comida. Mientras timbre suena.

_"Todo viene a sacudirme al esperar un poco más y al deambular a través de mis sueños. Me temo que al final voy a cerrar mis ojos hacia ti."_

Me dirijo a abrir sin notar el calor que desprende mi hogar. Abro la puerta y del otro lado me recibe el brillo de tus ojos, de tu sonrisa, tu piel blanca, tus cabellos de oro.

_"No te vayas, no te vayas. ¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado? Mentiras, puras mentiras. No escucho nada. Te amo, te amo. ¿No puedes mostrarme esas palabras? Te amo, te amo. ¿Me amarías otra vez?"_

Emocionada, como antes. Brillando como siempre. Te miro sorprendido pensando que aún me encuentro dormido. Te admiro mientras haces un mohín infantil cuando solo me quedo estático. Mis ojos te siguen cuando molesta me haces a un lado para entrar sin creer que eres real.

**— ¿Qué? ¿Has visto un fantasma?—**me reclamas al llegar a la cocina y no aguantas el que solo te vea sin decir nada

**—Tu…**

**—No hay otra mujer aquí ¿verdad?—**preguntas sonriendo mientras volteabas buscando algo en todas direcciones.

Seguiste sacando mil cosas de tu bolso, me encontré mirándote solo a ti, hasta que algo llamo mi atención. El calendario marcaba Agosto del 2008. Eras tú. Estabas conmigo. Me encontré riendo como un niño sin poder evitar el correr hacia ti. Sin control te abrace. Extasiado con la risa que mis caricias provocaban en ti.

El tiempo volvió atrás y todo volvió a pasar, sabia y recordaba todo lo que estaba volviendo a vivir. Hice una lista de todas las cosas que por mi trabajo no hice. Convencido de que se me había otorgado otra oportunidad. Marque todo los días o eventos en los plantada te deje.

_"Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo. Trato de buscar tus rastros pero se han borrado los últimos recuerdos de ti."_

1.-El paseo en bici por el parque. Llegando un poco tarde pero con todo traje tipo ciclista profesional. Logre hacerte llorar por que tú vestías un hermoso vestido blanco, aun así recorrimos sonriendo el lugar.

_"Al borde de mis lágrimas parece estar hundiéndose. Solo termínalo, termina conmigo. Si no vas a estar a mi lado."_

2.-La cena de aniversario. Reservaste y planee todo, llegando tarde otra vez para verte solo un poco molesta. Sonreí al entrar, disfrutando caminar lentamente hasta mi lugar frente a ti. Tome mi copa sonriendo y disfrutando del concierto que comenzaba a tu espalda.

"_Lo siento, pero voy a irme. Ahora tras tus pasos siguiendo un camino sin final. Deambulando para encontrarte. Me temo que voy a perderte y estaré triste."_

Observando como tu cara enojada se transformaba en sorpresa hasta llegar a la incredulidad cuando me hinque a tu lado con un anillo en mi mano.

_"No te vayas, no te vayas. ¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado? Mentiras, puras mentiras. No escucho nada. Te amo, te amo"_

_**Noviembre 2010**_

Los días pasaron y juntos estábamos saliendo y viviendo juntos ya un año. Cada que podía salía del trabajo para acompañarte a todos lados. En el super mercado estábamos, cuando nos alejamos un poco por una llamada de la próxima presentación. De aquella presentación que nuevamente estaba preparando. Cuando me di cuenta estabas junto a los quesos. Me diste en la boca y felices continuamos.

_"¿No puedes mostrarme esas palabras? Te amo, te amo. ¿Me amarías otra vez?"_

Te adelantaste en un pasillo perdiéndote de vista un momento. Cuando te vi apresure el paso pero el llamado de alguien me hizo detener.

**—Hola**

**— ¡Oh!—**el niño de aquella vez**—. Tu… esa vez **

**—Verte feliz es agradable, ella también se ve bien—**señalo a mi Usagi—**. Has uso del precioso tiempo que se te ha dado.**

**— ¿Qué quieres decir? **

**—Volviendo al pasado, no cambiaras el futuro—**preocupado la busque, encontrándola sonriendo mientras desaparecía nuevamente**— ¡No lo olvides!**

_"Al borde de mis lágrimas parece estar hundiéndose. Solo termínalo, termina conmigo. Si no vas a estar a mi lado."_

Tristemente los días pasaron y seguías pintando. El cuadro que nunca me dejaste ver antes y que aun ahora no estaba terminado. El día no esperado encontré marcado. Mi presentación estaba en orden. Pero por más que quería no podía evitarlo.

_El cuadro que por fin termine era tu retrato._

_ Una imagen de ti. Mi amado._

_Tome el cuadro por fin terminado y lo lleve hasta nuestra casa._

_Sonriendo llegue buscando donde colocarlo._

_Y encontré las flores secas en el la barra._

"_Lo siento, pero voy a irme. Ahora tras tus pasos siguiendo un camino sin final. Deambulando para encontrarte. Me temo que voy a perderte y estaré triste."_

_Por lo que pensé salir a comprar unas nuevas._

_Deje mi teléfono sin nótalo en la barra._

_"No te vayas, no te vayas. ¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado? Mentiras, puras mentiras. No escucho nada. Te amo, te amo"_

Llame intentando encontrarte en este día, pero por más que intente no logre comunicarme. La intranquilidad me embargo. Y mientras las flores secas se quemaban en la barra, la sala de juntas se comenzó a llenar.

_"¿No puedes mostrarme esas palabras? Te amo, te amo. ¿Me amarías otra vez?"_

Cuando me pare enfrente de todos, la imagen de ti sufriendo, llorando. Y sin poder soportarlo, me encontré bloqueado. Con todas las miradas puestas en mí, esperando. Apreté fuertemente el atril y rápidamente me encontré corriendo.

_"No te vayas, no te vayas. ¿No puedes quedarte? Mentiras, puras mentiras. No las escucho. Te amo, te amo ¿No puedes mostrármelo?"_

_Un bello girasol olía hermoso._

_Mis audífonos reproducían la melodía que tocaron_

_ Aquel día en el restaurante. _

_"te amo, te amo ¿Me amaras?"_

Corrí y corrí esperando no encontrarte en el cruce, deseando que al llegar no estuvieras.

_"No te vayas, no te vayas. ¿No puedes quedarte? Mentiras, puras mentiras. No las escucho. Te amo, te amo ¿No puedes mostrármelo?"_

_El sol, el aire, el cielo, el día de hoy era hermoso._

Cuando llegue te vi ahí sonriendo. Vi como un joven a tu lado paso cuando estaba en alto. Y al ver que lo seguiste tranquila corrí sin pensarlo_._

_"Por favor, vuelve. No te vayas, no te vayas. ¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado? Mentiras, puras mentiras. No escucho nada"_

_Camine sin voltear, cantando._

_Cuando voltee un auto venia._

_Me quede congelada y el girasol resbalo de mis manos._

_El auto logro esquivarme pero tras este otro estaba._

_Solo entonces te vi llegar. Te pusiste entre el carro._

_Y juntos caímos._

_"¿No puedes mostrarme esas palabras? Te amo, te amo. ¿Me amaras otra vez?"_

Juntos los dos estábamos, sentados frente al amanecer. Sonreíamos felices y apretabas mi mano. Gracias. Por enseñarme como amar.

TE AMO MAMORU

Espero les gustara y leer su comentario. Si alguien quiere saber sobre la canción el título es In Heaven del grupo JYJ. Besitos especiales para el grupo de abejitas kunoichi.


End file.
